A Very Unusual Day
by reichenbachsherlock
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has not had a case for a month. He had grown into childish antics but a visit from Moriarty make for a very unusual day.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes is a great man. Ask anyone and that is what they would tell you. Well maybe not everyone. I would stay clear of Anderson and Donovan.

If you asked the right person they would tell you about the man's intelligence, his quick fire deductions and his powerful stamina. If you asked his brother, or his flat mate or DI Lestrade from Scotland Yard they would tell you a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

Pick up Milk –SH

Get it yourself – JW

Busy –SH

Doing what? I know Lestrade has not given you a case –JW

Experiment –SH

Where are you? –SH

I am in Tesco –JW

Sherlock dropped his phone into his empty coffee cup. He returned his attention to the television. He had spent the last 5 hours lounged on the sofa watching a SpongeBob Squarepants marathon. He reached over and grabbed a handful of Gummie bears. He was just starting another packet when his phone went off.

Sherlock Holmes. You are a 32yr old male with an Iq of 186. Switch off SpongeBob. Don't open those Gummie bears and call Lestrade –MH

Sherlock ignored him. Instead he turned up the volume and started to munch on a handful of Gummie bears.

"Sherlock, your brother called me…" Lestrade stepped over the threshold of 221B. His eyes looked on at the Consulting Detective sprawled across the couch. The theme tune for SpongeBob Squarepants drowning out his muttered swears. "One month without cases and you turn into a six year old." Lestrade smiled. He secretly thought it was cute. He started to pick up littered sweet wrappers and cans of coke from the coffee table. Anderson and Donovan sauntered into the living room. They burst into laughter at the sight.

"What are you doing watching children's television freak?" sally said not even trying to cover her laughter.

"My niece watches this show. Is it not your naptime?" Anderson sniggered.

"Shut up" Sherlock snapped at him. He stood up from the couch. Gummie bears cascading down from all kinds of places.

"Sherlock? I have brought the-"John froze shocked at the sight of the consulting Detective in a crumpled suit reaching over to grab another packet of sweets. His eyes then flickered over to the television. He blinked furiously. It could not have been true. Sherlock Holmes was watching SpongeBob Squarepants!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi! I thought I would visit. You looked bored." John's thoughts were pierced by the sound of the Irish accent so familiar to him.

"Moriarty? What are you doing here?" John spluttered. Unsure of how to understand the situation. Moriarty had tried to kill them and now he was visiting Sherlock as a good friend. He stared into the empty eyes of the consulting criminal. Lestrade turned the television of and turned to the criminal.

"I'm visiting Sherlock. He looked broken." Jim smiled innocently. He strutted over to beside Sherlock. He gently stroke his hair." I know how it feels Sherlock. I went through the same thing with Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles." He kissed Sherlock on the cheek. He visibly paled. The room was silent. Sherlock tried to step away from Jim but was slapped by Moriarty and stumbled to the floor. Moriarty grabbed his forearm and dragged him out the room. No one could stop him. The room was left in a stunned silence.

Lestrade heard his phone being called and placed it on speaker to let everyone hear the caller. "Lestrade, you just let a criminal mastermind go into Sherlock's building and did not stop him when he slapped him. You let him walk out with Sherlock. Find my brother or you will have me to deal with." The phone call ended before he could reply.

The room remained silent for the next couple of minutes. Everyone was shocked when Sally Donovan called out. "Sir I just got sent this of Moriarty." She showed them a picture of the Thames. Everyone rushed out the room and bundled in the two police cars.

Greg rushed through the traffic as they searched the Thames for anything out of the norm. It did not take long for them to spot the body floating in the water. The cars swerved to the side of the Thames. Anderson and Donovan pulled the man out of the water. Sherlock collapsed to the ground gasping for air. He opened his eyes to see Mycroft walking over to them. He was closely followed by his two favourite lackeys restraining Moriarty.

"Hello brother. How's the holiday?" Mycroft sneered.

"How's the diet?" Sherlock weakly smiled.

"Fine. Yours is going terribly through. You have only been one month without a case for a month and you are reduced to children's television, fizzy drinks and sweets. Grow up!" Mycroft snapped.

"I am on Holiday!" Sherlock defended breaking into a coughing fit. A small line of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth.

"Most people go abroad on their holidays. Spend time with their families. Talk to people but then you're not most people. Grow up and stop being such a freak!" Sherlock gasped. He had been called a freak by Donovan, Anderson and other Scotland Yard officers but never his brother. All eyes focused on Sherlock, watching his reaction. Sally Donovan was furious as she watched tears stream down his ivory skin. She stomped over to Mycroft Holmes. She punched him in the nose. Blood poured out onto her hand as he stumbled back. Moriarty smiled at her, laughing at the bleeding man.

"Sally" Greg warned without putting much effort in his words.

"As much as I would hate to cut into this madness. I think we should call an ambulance. Are you ok Mycroft?"

"I am fine Doctor Watson." Mycroft stood up straight. Sally called for the ambulance while the others were helping John with Sherlock.

John rode in the ambulance while the others drove behind. Sherlock passed out in the ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy it. **

He woke up surrounded by his friends and his brother. The horrible synthetic smell and the white walls and sheets told him he was in a hospital. He wondered why he was here. He was not in the Thames that long was he? He felt a slight discomfort in the back of his hand. There was an IV stuck into his hand. He started to tug at it. He stopped when he felt a hand resting down on his. He looked up the person's lips.

"Hello Sherlock." He was greeted by the person he least expected. Anderson. He was sat next to Sally Donovan.

"Hello Anderson, Donovan." Sherlock smiled. Everyone else was asleep. Mycroft and Greg lying next to each other on a sofa. Sherlock smiled at their peaceful faces. Sally followed his gaze to the sleeping pair.

"They look like some couple over there. Your brother and my boss were made for each other." Donovan and Anderson smiled. Sherlock laughed at them when Greg wrapped his arm around Mycroft. John was fast asleep on a chair in the corner. Molly sat on another near it.

"Why are you being so nice?" Sherlock asked confused. The pair exchanged a glance before Anderson coughed.

"Mycroft and Greg told us about your High Functioning Autism. It explains you behaviour and social skills or lack thereof. Not the self-proclaimed sociopath." Sherlock nodded in understanding.

A blonde Australian doctor walked in and stood at the end of his bed. He smiled at him. "Hi Sherlock. I am Dr Chase. "He stepped out the room and pulled in a limping doctor. "And this is Dr House. We were called in to work on your case"

"It must be important as you have come all the way from America." Chase internally sighed. He was just like House.

"You went into cardiac arrest on the way here. Other than Pneumonia you have no other problems. If anything happens ask a nurse for Dr House." Chase explained. They silently left the room.

Anderson pulled a DVD case out of his bag on the ground. "We got you a little gift on the way here. Mycroft insisted on stopping to buy a new shirt. One without blood on it." Anderson grinned at Donovan. The DVD had a picture of SpongeBob Squarepants on it. He placed the DVD in the television and sat down to watch with Sherlock and Sally. It was not long until Mycroft and Greg woke up. They blushed standing up and avoiding each other's glances.

"You make a good couple." Anderson smirked.

"Shut up Philip." Greg fumed. Sherlock giggled upon hearing Anderson's first name.

"Can I call you Philly?" Anderson did not look amused. He told him he would call him Sherly if he did.

"Anderson, Donovan back to work." The pair stumbled out followed by Lestrade. John and Molly replaced them sitting down beside Sherlock. Mycroft silently left, not bothering to argue with Sherlock. They sat in silence for a couple of hours. Sherlock started to panic. John and Sally pressed the alarm to signal for nurses.

"Sherlock what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"I can't feel my legs." Sherlock gasped. Nurses rushed in and knocked him out with a sedative.

"Go home get washed and sleep. There is nothing else for you to do here." A male nurse led them out the room. The nurses took his blood then left to go deliver the blood to Dr House's team to run tests. House walked in to his patient room. Something caught his eyes immediately. His skin was yellow.

"So what causes cardiac arrest, seizures and lower limb paralysis and skin discolouration?" House asked his team. His team sat drinking coffee. They were going over their patients file for something they had missed.

"Conversion motor paralysis disorder." Cameron suggested.

"That would explain seizures and the paralysis but not the fact that he looks like a Simpsons character." House sarcastically replied.

"Pulmonary embolism. Blood clot in the legs breaks off and moves to the lungs." Chase gets cut off before he could finish.

"Sturge-Weber Disease." Foreman interrupted.

"What if it isn't something inside?" House pondered.

"You think it could be environmental?" Cameron asked.

"Dark one and kangaroo go to his apartment. Search for any toxins." Chase and Foreman reluctantly left the room." And Cameron has the pleasure of doing my paperwork." She crossed the room and returned with a stack of files.

"Found anything yet?" Foreman asked Chase as he searched the medicine cabinet. He did not get a reply and was surprised when Chase rushed in the room. He was violently being sick in the toilet. "What was it?" He gently rubbed his friends back as he noisily vomited.

"You need to leave and come back with protection suits." Chase quickly explained before he continued to vomit." Put the patient in an isolation chamber. Test the blood of everyone who has been in the room in case of spreading. It may not be necessary but it would be best." Foreman rushed out the room and ran down the stairs before hailing a cab.

House looked frustrated at having to have his blood taken. The nurses had to restrain him to a chair. Foreman took a picture and sent it to Wilson. He patiently waited while a nurse took his blood. He held a cotton ball to his arm to staunch bleeding. His phone alerted him to a text. It was from Wilson.

What has happened now? - James Wilson

Possible infection caught by a patient.- Eric Foreman

Patients symptoms?- James Wilson

seizure's, cardiac arrest and lower limb paralysis. He also had skin discolouration that was cured by smoking. - Eric Foreman

Have you tried a CT scan of the liver? - James Wilson

Thanks. - Eric Foreman

"We should perform a CT scan on the liver." Foreman told House.

"Fine me and Cameron do that you should return to Chase with the protection suits." Foreman silently agreed and then left the room.

"You took your time. " Chase grumbled as he put on the protection suit. They were fully kitted out and walked back into 221B. "I was in the kitchen. Let's go search there first." Chase opened the fridge and wrinkled his face in disgust.

"What have you found?" Foreman asked coming up behind him. Chase shut the fridge and paused to catch his breath.

"A severed head." Chase mumbled not loud enough to here. "A severed head. Chase opened the fridge to show Foreman. "You can bag that. I don't want to vomit in this suit. "Foreman bagged the head while Chase searched the microwave. There was an eyeball in it. This case was turning out just perfectly. He had to get a 12 hour plane journey to Europe sat next to House. Now he was doing a home search for a psychopath. Why did he not just feign sickness? Most of the possible toxins were bagged but there were still more. A whole leg was what set him off. He opened a cupboard and it slumped down falling on top of him. He vomited all over the inside of the protection suit. Foreman bagged it and helped Chase carry the toxins down to the car. Chase had found something very interesting while he was vomiting in the bathroom. In a locked box underneath a loose tile was a box with medications. Antidepressants, anticonvulsants, OCD medication and antianxiety medication. Their patient had a mental illness.

"Did you find anything?" House asked as they walked into the small office space. They had ran tests on the possible toxins.

"Yes we went to his apartment and found a severed head, a brain, an eye and a leg as well as other unrecognizable body organs. I also found a box of medication." Chase placed the box in front of House.

"What do we have here? Fluoxetine, Alprazolam, Clomipramine, Haloperidol. The patient has ASD. He does not look people in the eye and has barely any social skills. Did you find any toxins?" House exasperated.

"Yes we found several." Foreman told House.

"I think he has a build up inside his liver and a blood clot hidden in the liver caused the skin discolouration. He smoked a cigarette the rat poison in it dissolved the blood clot returning his skin to normal colour. He will need a liver transplant. Foreman get him on the transplant list. Chase help Cameron with the paperwork." House walked out the room. Everyone else was busy so he had to break the news to the patient. The walk to the room was far too quite.

"Any news? Mycroft Holmes looked up from his book. Sherlock was stimming to keep himself distracted.

"Why didn't you tell us you have ASD?" Sherlock's hand's stopped moving upon hearing this question.

"I deemed it unimportant." Sherlock honestly replied. Mycroft glared at his brother. House was silent as the two brothers exchanged insults. Sherlock had continued on with his hand flapping. "Can you continue before I have a panic attack?" Sherlock asked nervously.

"You have multiple substances in your liver. You also had a blood clot which was hidden from our initial scan because of this. When you smoked the cigarette, rat poison inside it dissolved the clot that was causing the skin discolouration. We need to get you a liver transplant. It is very hard to get a match." House explained the diagnosis

"I will fast track Sherlock's case. My position in the British Government will be enough justification for them." Mycroft left the room to go to the office.

"Brothers a member of the British Government eh? Most have a great sense of humour." House joked. 

"He practically is the British Government when he's not the FBI, the secret service, the CIA, NCIS and many more. He is a pompous twat" Sherlock smirked. "You're a depressed cripple. All your friends hate you, you will die alone."

"You're just a detective brought in on cases for your brother's money. Yes they get paid to put up with you" House started to poke him with his cane. Sherlock looked deeply hurt at this. He picked up an apple from the bowl beside him and threw it at him. House was barely able to get out the way. Another apple flew in his direction. Sherlock was loudly crying. Sherlock dropped the apple and started to frantically flap his hands. Chase entered the room standing at the side of Sherlock's bed. He pulled him into a tight embrace. He kept a tight hold on him. Sherlock slumped over his arms. He gently lowers him down to the bed. "You caused him to have a meltdown. I am having a weighted blanket brought down." Chase turned round to his boss

Cameron entered the room. She looked worryingly at Sherlock's pale face." What's wrong?" Chase continued to stare at House. Cameron followed his gaze to House.

"He caused him to have a meltdown." He told her. They stormed out the room.

The walk to paediatrics was not far. They talked between themselves. They were stopped by a doctor in the hallway.

"You must work for Dr House. I am Dr Lee. I heard your patients a high functioning autistic" He sighed in sympathy. They were both disgusted by his behaviour. All hatred directed towards House was reflected to Dr Lee" Your boss is a psychopath Have you not seen the symptoms? No social skills, lack of empathy, self-obsessed.-" He was cut off by a punch in the face. He stumbled back. Blood flowed out his nose. Chase looked sickened by the man in front of him.

"Don't you dare talk about House like that. If I hear you to talk to him like that. I will come back and inflict more damage upon you." They left the doctor slouched the floor, blood flowing out his broken nose. 


End file.
